


Cream

by orphan_account



Series: Shimmer [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat of Glorfindel's tongue is a sharp contrast against the cold cream on Ereinion's skin, and the mix of sensations drives him wild. </p><p>"You were right," he says, and for a moment can't quite believe he's saying this because at first he hated the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream

The heat of Glorfindel's tongue is a sharp contrast against the cold cream on Ereinion's skin, and the mix of sensations drives him wild.

  
"You were right," he says, and for a moment can't quite believe he's saying this because at first he hated the idea. "The blindfold sharpens everything." Glorfindel doesn't pause from licking stripes along Ereinion's chest, but Ereinion can feel the satisfied smile against his skin as Glorfindel runs his tongue along that spot just under his ribcage that he knows will drive Ereinion wild. "There-" and his voice is rough and harsh with a desperate want that he cannot control – "there, please, more-"

  
Glorfindel chuckles over that spot, and Ereinion writhes. "Needy, are we?" he murmurs, and Ereinion should hate the arrogance in his tone but he doesn't. He's too far gone for pride to have any bearing on him.

  
He'd never admit it, except perhaps to Glorfindel, but he loves this: being pinned to the mattress, unable to see, at the mercy of another. It is a break, a period where he can let go of the responsibilities of rulership and just feel. "Thank you," he whispers. He doesn't say for what. He isn't quite sure he knows.

  
Glorfindel doesn't respond, doesn't take his mouth off of Ereinion's torso. The cream has long since disappeared beneath that skillful lapping tongue, but Glorfindel isn't stopping and Ereinion isn't complaining.

  
Glorfindel's hands move lightly over his chest, ghost over peaked nipples, wind their way along his sides, and he whimpers as slender fingers work their way beneath the waistband of his leggings to press into the hollows of his hipbone and swirl in dark hair.

  
"You are beautiful like this," Glorfindel says, his voice low and sultry. "Writhing and desperate with need. What would you do for me, if I asked?" and the words drive him mad almost as much as the light touches to sensitive skin; he would answer but he can't get the words out of his mouth and so his only response is a low moan in the back of his throat.

  
And then the tongue is back, firm and wet and warming Ereinion from the inside out, and his breathing is shaky and he can't stop his hips from thrusting upwards in a search for friction that isn't there and he has no control and he loves it, he loves that Glorfindel can give this to him.

  
He would not give this up for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So first age Glorfindel and third age Glorfindel aren't the same character in this series. They were originally going to be but then their personalities turned out too different; first age Glorfindel is dark and seductive (much like Erestor) whereas third age Glorfindel is the classic fairy-tale hero (much like Ereinion). 
> 
> Huh. I wasn't trying for that, believe it or not.


End file.
